


bubblegum love

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: sookai oneshots [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin is Soft for Huening Kai, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Soobin wonders what kind of good deeds he’d done in the past to deserve this beautiful and amazing boy in front of him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: sookai oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740667
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	bubblegum love

Today is Huening’s birthday.

In a moment of insanity, Soobin thinks about throwing him a romantic dinner, with roses and candlelight and all that jazz. But Instead of doing that he gives Huening a giant bunny plushie with the carrot on tow. When he sees how gigantic the doll is, Huening laughs and says that he will call it Tobin from now on to honor him and Soobin roll his eyes in exasperation at the subtle teasing, but he lets him keep the name anyway.

Instead of an upscale restaurant, they go to Huening’s favorite 24-hour diner and spends all night eating junk foods and drinking colas. And in back of his car, Soobin might have or might have not prepared a bucket of snacks and a three pages long of handwritten letter to give him before they part way tonight.

Now they are in the middle of their meal, and Huening is laughing about something dumb like always as he goes through his cheesy fries. The fluorescent lighting hits his warm brown eyes and gummy smile at just the right angle.

He looks so beautiful that Soobin wants to keep this moment forever, tucks it deep within himself and never let it go.

"Ningning,” he begins softly. “Wanna go out?"

Huening's fry falls out of his mouth.

Then silence, total silence. Soobin’s face turns red in a matter of seconds, and he stands up abruptly that he almost knocks his chair over, preparing to leave his seat. "N-Never mind—please just forget I’ve ever said anything."

"No, don’t say that Hyungie~" Huening pouts and picks up his fallen fry. "I was just a bit surprised ‘cause I thought we already are."

Soobin blinks. "You thought that we were dating?"

"Uh uh." the younger boy nods as he waves a bent fry at him, grinning brightly. “Just now, we look like a couple don’t we?”

"It's news to me! I mean why—" He stops and allows himself a moment of silence.

 _Why me_ , is what Soobin wants to ask.

It seems Huening hear him despite his silence. His pretty smile widens slightly and he chuckles, pointing his dainty finger to his direction. "Because hyungie, you're cool~"

Soobin stares, for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"That's it?” he says incredulously. “You think everything is cool. You said as we were coming in that waiter who waltzed in with five plates on his arms are cool. You going out with him too?" Soobin's voice has started to rise, and he tries to take better control of his emotions.

Huening's sunny smile falters. “Of course not. I only want to date you, Binnie-hyung. What's weird about that?"

"Nothing, everything, I don't know,” Soobin says in frustration as he pulls on his newly dyed hair. “What am I even doing? I don't ask people out!”

"And I don't go out! I mean, yeah I do," the boy ponders a bit, "—but not the kind of going out that makes people have bees in their stomach!"

Soobin stares at him in confusion. He stares and stares until something clicks on his mind. "You mean, butterflies?"

"See? You get it!” he grins. “That's what makes you so cool!"

"Get what?" Soobin sputters.

"Me! And us. You're smart in all the ways that count, not with numbers and those boring things but with stuff here!" Huening thumps his chest. "The things that count, you know?”

Like he’s in trance, Soobin keeps his eyes on the babbling boy, feeling his cheeks begin to heat up at an alarming pace.

"You're really handsome and strong and you’re tall like me so we match perfectly. I've heard some people say that you’re too serious but I think they're stupid. I know it and you know it and that's enough. It's enough that most people don't have to get it. That you're serious on the outside and a super awesome happy cotton candy bunny on the inside.”

Soobin blinks, then blushes even harder.

"—and you trust me and I trust you.” he continues. “Not like that time someone asked if I trusted them and they pulled me into an alleyway and beat me up until Junie-hyung got there. You haven't said it, but I know you won't do that, will never do that to me. Past, present, future, I can trust you all with it, and you stay with me. You're close, closer than anyone ever has been, you trust me too and that makes me so happy and I promise, I promise that we can trust each other forever.”

At this the older boy starts to tear up. Huening’s sincerity engulfs him with a sense of comfort and warmth, floating in a sea of calmness and gentle love. “Ningning….”

"And you're always with me, by my side, two steps behind me, running to follow me, running in front of me.” he says again, this time softer. “Even when you're not there, it feels like we're not apart, just because I know you and you know me, and that's enough for me, Binnie-hyung.”

“I—” Soobin shakes his head. “I still don’t—”

"Hyungie we’re just—" Huening flails around, "We're it! You're it for me, and I'm it for you. We're like ice creams and chocolate chips, marshmallows and caramel, meat and bbq sauce! Or if you want, bread and peanut butter.”

"So we’re like… food?" Huening stares at Soobin like he’s the idiot. “I’m sorry.”

“Listen to me okay,” the boy begins seriously. But the slight pout on his face and his pretty, angelic face is too much for him to keep himself together. “We're gums! Soulmates! No one can't separate us. And more we complete each other, don’t we? Always have and always been.”

As soon as the words come out, Soobin instantly turns quiet. He stares back in dumb silence, wondering what kind of good deeds he’d done in the past to deserve this beautiful and amazing boy in front of him.

"Soobinie-hyung?" Huening waves his hand in front of Soobin's eyes. "Oh my, you're crying!"

"No I'm not." he denies, but his hoarse voice gives him away.

“Yeah you are~" he teases. “Soobinie-hyung is crying, what to do~”

Soobin wishes he could lie that he isn't. He wishes that he could take even a fraction of his feelings and put them into words, gives them back to Huening because that’s what he deserves to hear that and more. Instead, he takes a handful of fries and stuffs them into Huening's mouth.

"Shut up and be my boyfriend!"


End file.
